Dinner with Love!
by Yukirei
Summary: Phoenix cooks Miles dinner - with love!


**Dinner with Love!  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Warning: **Character spoilers up to GS2; fluff  
**Pairing(s):** Phoenix x Miles  
**Summary:** Phoenix cooks Miles dinner (with love~)  
**A/N:** Written for _houriki_ for holiday exchange _gyakusai_swap_ on _LiveJournal_. Thanks to _wlupercalia_ for beta-reading the first draft!  
The request was:  
_Standard Hurt/Comfort, Phoenix recieveing the hurt and the comfort. And I'm mostly in it for the comfort, so feel free to go overboard with it... I really don't care if the hurt is just a papercut, just have Phoenix coddled ;p (... and if you want to hurt him worse than a papercut, that's fine... just so long as you don't forget the comforting.)_

* * *

Sitting back on his white leather sofa and watching a Steel Samurai DVD… was almost like any normal weekend spent alone – except for the sounds of activity from the general direction of the kitchen. They were normal kitchen-y sounds – the clak of knife on chopping board, splatter of water running from tap into basin, sizzle of food on oil in the frying pan, clang of ladle against pot. But still… Miles furtively cast an unsettled glance toward the kitchen.

_Earlier that evening… _

_Putting his hands on Miles' shoulders, Phoenix turned Miles around and pushed him towards the living room. _

_"You don't have to do anything tonight. Just sit down, relax and let me cook you a nice dinner, alright?" _

_Miles tried to twist his head around to look back at Phoenix over his shoulder. _

_"Don't worry, you're talking to a bachelor who has survived living on his own for years," Phoenix said confidently. _

_"Wright," Miles paused at an arch of eyebrow from Phoenix, and with a sigh, amended, "Phoenix, even so, how many times have you cooked a meal?" _

_"I make sandwiches in the morning sometimes?" Phoenix tried, his confident stance changing with a sheepish grin. _

_Miles waited, tapping a finger on his arm out of years of habit, though Phoenix wouldn't be able to see it standing behind him. _

_"Anyway, look, I'm prepared for cooking dinner tonight. There's the recipe book I brought. And I've been practising! - Maya and Pearls have been helping me… Don't give me that look, Pearls often helps out in the kitchen, and no one can deny Maya's enthusiasm." _

_"Hmmfph. Sounds like Gumshoe can cook better than you - I hear he cooks his own instant noodles." _

_"Don't praise other men in front of me, I'll get jealous." _

_Miles smirked, "Show me." _

_Phoenix slightly turned Miles by pulling back his right shoulder and leant forward to take his lips. _

_"Now, be a good boy and watch TV till dinner is ready to be served." _

_Miles relented, or perhaps, was still under the spell of their kiss, and obediently made his way towards the living room. He paused at the kitchen entrance, however, flicking a look at Phoenix who was beaming at him and looking strangely homely with a pink apron (Miles's) over his clothes. _

_"Just… don't destroy my kitchen." _

_Phoenix made a shoo-ing action. _

_Well,_ Miles thought, _at least he hadn't heard any telltale noises of disaster yet…_

**CRASH.**

_…it seemed that he thought too soon. _

Miles reached for the remote controller to pause the Steel Samurai episode.

"Aah!"

That was certainly Phoenix's voice. Tossing the remote at the sofa, Miles sped to the kitchen.

Shattered porcelain pieces of what was once a bowl and a lump of minced meat lay in a sorry state on the tiled kitchen floor. Phoenix crouched beside the mess, staring at it blankly. A dripping line of crimson stood out on his right hand.

"Phoenix!" Miles quickly approached him, carefully sidestepping the broken porcelain and meaty mass. He knelt by Phoenix, grabbing his injured hand, "Let me see that."

Phoenix gave a start, "Miles, I'm sorry about the bowl--"

"Don't worry about the bowl now."

Miles stood, pulling Phoenix to his feet along with him and bringing him to the kitchen sink.

Phoenix hissed at the sting as cold water poured down on his hand, almost snatching his hand back, if it wasn't for Miles holding it firmly in position under the tap.

After a moment, Miles pulled Phoenix's hand from the running water. The bleeding seemed to have stopped. Miles lifted his hand to see the cut better, pressing down near the wound.

Phoenix winced, his fingers curling reflexively.

Miles glanced up at the movement to find Phoenix chewing on his lower lip. He frowned worriedly, "Please bear with it for a moment, I need to check if any porcelain shard has remained stuck inside."

Phoenix nodded, and watched Miles return to his scrutiny of the cut and gentle prodding of the area around the wound.

"There doesn't appear to be any broken porcelain pieces in the cut," Miles said slowly.

_He looks so serious… _Phoenix thought. _This side of Miles was unexpectedly adorable._

"And fortunately, the cut isn't too deep…" Miles looked up from Phoenix's hand and seemed bewildered to find him smiling, "What are you suddenly so happy about?"

"You look cute like this."

Miles coloured. Hastily dropping Phoenix's hand with a muttered "Idiot", he turned away to get a first aid kit.

Phoenix sat on a stool by the kitchen counter, swinging his legs as he patiently waited for Miles to return. He watched quietly as Miles treated his wound with antiseptic and meticulously bandaged his hand.

"Thanks," Phoenix lifted his hand to check out Miles' handiwork when he was done – it was as neat as expected. "Pity though, there goes our dinner…" His eyes flicked in reference to the minced meat on the floor, and then to the by-now-burnt-to-a-crisp egg in the saucepan.

"Wait for me in the living room, I'll just clean up a bit and then we'll go out for dinner," Miles told Phoenix.

"I'll help."

"You'll be more a hindrance than help."

"Or do you mean a distraction?" Phoenix began a sly grin.

"Not the kind you're thinking of," Miles rolled his eyes, recognising the grin.

"Oh? What kind am I thinking of?" Phoenix teased.

"Out, Wright, now!" Miles stood in a standard 'Objection!' stance, finger pointing to the kitchen entrance.

"Ok, ok," Phoenix retreated with his hands, bandaged and not, raised in a defensive position. He crossed the kitchen, pulling off Miles' apron with his uninjured hand. Pausing at the entrance, he turned back to Miles, gazing at his profile as he swept the broken pieces, "I'm really sorry about dinner tonight – not delivering as I promised and creating this mess for you to clear up instead. Next week! Let me cook for you again next week, and I will get it right!"

"No."

Phoenix's face fell at Miles' outright rejection.

"Next week," Miles smiled at Phoenix, "We'll cook together."

Phoenix visibly brightened at the thought of cooking with Miles and nodded, smiling back.

* * *

Date started: 5 January 2009  
Date completed: 11 January 2009

Just a note that I have just posted a crossover fic (cross between Gyakuten Saiban (Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney) and Death Note) in which Mitsurugi Reiji (Miles Edgeworth) meets Mikami Teru - in case it doesn't get noticed, being in the crossover section. The fic is entitled _Chance Meeting _and can be viewed from my profile.


End file.
